1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to gardening tools, specifically a gardening shears structure capable of increased operating and grasping stability, while a lock sleeve and a coupler affords control over an extension member and a lower connecting rod to vary overall length, thereby providing for length adjustable and even grass trimming performance.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gardening shears are typically of a fixed length and not suitable for operation and utilization by users of different physical height. Since the user has to bend at the waist to match the height of the gardening shears when its total length is insufficient, the user experiences waist and back pain. Furthermore, one-handed operation is unsteady and increases grass trimming difficulty, resulting in fatigue as well as aches and pains. As such, grass trimming remains unpleasant work.
In view of the said disadvantageous factors, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research into improvements that culminated in the successful development of the present invention, which is now submitted to the patent bureau as a new patent application.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a gardening shears structure comprised of comprised of a main member, an extension member, a lock sleeve, an upper connecting rod, a coupler, and a lower connecting rod; a handle and a blade mechanism respectively assembled to the upper connecting rod and the lower connecting rod and, furthermore, a mount conjoined onto the handle and an auxiliary handle situated in the mount. During usage, the user grasps the handle with one hand and holds the auxiliary handle in the other hand to increase garden shears operating stability, while the lock sleeve and the coupler provides for control over the extension member and lower connecting rod to vary overall length, thereby providing for length adjustable and level grass trimming performance.
To provide a further understanding of the structural features and other particulars of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below are followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.